


Traitor's Publicity

by Tigg



Series: Traitor [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleepy Sex, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 13:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigg/pseuds/Tigg
Summary: Things become public
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Traitor [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1345090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 160





	Traitor's Publicity

Stiles was quietly playing with Derek's splayed fingers curled into the warmth of his muscular arms.

"Hey Der?" Derek murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of Stiles' spine "did this time feel, different, to you?"

Derek tensed for a brief moment "Yeah; yeah it did"

"Not just me then"

"No not just you" Derek pulled Stiles tighter to him as if afraid he might leave.

"It doesn't have to change anything"

"No?"

"Not unless you want it to"

"I can't promise you a future, Stiles, but; I can promise you right now and I can promise you the possibility of a future. If that is enough for you then we could be together"

"Honestly? I don't know if that is enough for me. It's not the future part that bothers me, even if you could promise it I could get hit by a bus tomorrow, but - do you _have_ feelings for me?"

With a gasp Derek rolled to peer down at Stiles "After everything we have done together you think I don't see you as more than a friend??"

"I mean, I think I've made it clear from the start I would be open to having more with you; I thought it went without saying _I_ have feelings for _you_ but you've never even given me a clue."

Derek thought for a moment before grimacing "Ok, yeah, that's on me. I do have feelings for you Stiles, I do want something more. Hell I will take you out for dinner, buy you flowers and chocolates if that's what you want"

"Pretty sure you are supposed to buy dinner _first_ " Stiles looked pointedly down at their entwined naked forms "If we are going to be together properly we are probably going to have to tell people"

"Ok. But maybe not just yet? I kind of like having you to myself"

Still floating in the afterglow of their lovemaking, because it couldn't be called anything else, they fell asleep exactly as they were.

Waking into the grey light of the night Stiles snuggled into his warm bed mate, chuckling slightly as he felt the evidence of the kind of dream Derek must be having. Stiles wiggled from side to side until Derek's erection was wedged securely between his cheeks, the leaking tip snug against his opening. Derek groaned eyes fluttering.

" 'S't mornin'?" Stiles snorted at Derek's slurred greeting.

"no it's 2am, did you want me to stop?" Stiles checked wiggling in place again causing Derek's slick head to rub against his puckered rim.

"Mmm feels nice"

"yeah? Well how about you stay just where you are" Stiles reached into the bedside drawer and retrieved the bottle of lubricant and applied some to his hole before slicking up Derek's shaft. Slowly he pushed back until Derek breached him with a sharp grunt; using his grip on Derek's forearms for leverage Stiles began to rock almost lazily. Derek murmured again pressing clumsy kisses to the back of Stiles' neck, Stiles movements were awkward and uncoordinated and exactly what Derek needed. In their sleep muddled state it didn't take long to give in to the physical sensations and allow their climax's to over take them, as the last tingles of pleasure dissipated they both fell asleep; Derek still half hard inside Stiles.

Stiles was truly relaxed for the first time in a long time as Derek pressed a kiss goodbye to his temple before climbing out the window the exact moment Noah Stilinski walked through the front door, Stiles sighed and rolled further into the cocoon of his bed.

It was only four days later that Stiles was cursing his awful bad luck; They had a date planned, it was all arranged, but instead he was lying in bed with a burning fever trying unsuccessfully to cough up a lung. Derek had offered to visit Stiles on his death bed but Stiles had adamantly refused to let Derek see him like this, going as far as locking his bedroom window and lining it with mountain ash just to be safe. Instead Derek decided to send him a video in the hopes it would cheer Stiles up, a video Stiles watched repeatedly over the next three days of social isolation. Finally, after watching Derek's video for what must have been the fiftieth time, Stiles raised himself out of his stupor long enough to realise he _STANK_. Hopping up he yanked all the blankets off the bed before stripping out his clothes and heading towards the shower.

Noah was late, he was definitely late and he still could not find his cell phone. "Stiles? Stiles have you seen my phone?" Taking the stairs two at a time only to find Stiles was in the shower was another frustration he just did not need. Glancing angrily into his sons empty room he spots what may be his saving grace; Stiles' cell phone was sat on his desk, Noah could use it call his. Snatching up the phone he punched in Stiles' pin code, something Stiles had never kept secret because they worked on a system of trust and respect; Noah would not pry in to his son's personal belongings if Stiles is honest when asked about them. As the screen unlocked Noah was treated to a sight he couldn't have imagined and, unfortunately, could never un-see.

The video, thanks to auto-play, showed Derek Hale reclined on a bed wearing a rather tight pair of boxer briefs, one hand was wrapped around the erection protruding from the waistband whilst the other was rolling his nipple between his fingers. And obviously the visual wasn't enough to thoroughly traumatise the poor Sheriff, no, of course the sound was playing as well. Derek's surprisingly high pitched chant of his son's name was definitely the element pushing Noah into immobility. With a crash and a curse Stiles darted into the room, still dripping water and wearing nothing but a towel, to snatch the phone out of his fathers hands.

"Dad, I can explain"

Yep he was going to be _very_ late.

"How long has this been going on for Stiles?"

"about a month"

"oh is that all?" Noah laughed humourlessly

"Yeah but we are taking it slow, we have only just decided we are a couple"

"Why didn't you tell me Stiles, did you think for some reason you couldn't?"

"No, it just felt private and we didn't know what it was yet. What was I supposed to say _'hey dad I'm fucking around with Derek Hale'_?"

"Would you have told me if Derek was a girl?"

"Honestly, Dad, I don't know. It felt like such a big conversation to have over something that might never have gone any further"

"It doesn't have to be a big conversation Stiles, did you think I would have a problem with it?"

"No? Ok, logically I was 99.999% sure you would be fine with me dating a guy but there was this little voice that kept piping up _'what if you're wrong_ ' or _'what if he's ok with the guy thing but not with the Derek thing_ '.

"Well I'm fine with both! A bit surprised? Certainly; more than a little traumatised? Most definitely, but happy for you as long as you are happy. Do we need to revisit that talk we had?"

"God NO! Your parental responsibilities were entirely filled the first time we had that car crash of a conversation"

"Oh thank god, Right I really do need to go to work, but maybe we could all have dinner"

"Yeah sure, just do me a favour and don't tell anyone else about it yet ok?"

"Lips are sealed, oh by the way have you seen my cell phone?"

"Cruiser?"

"YES! Love you kiddo"

"love you too daddio"

Finally able to get dressed Stiles dialled Derek whilst rubbing the remaining water from his skin. "Hey Der, so my dad kind of knows about us"

"Well that explains the message I've just had"

"Oh noo!"

" _you hurt him, I kill you"_

"Oh Ok well that's not so bad" Derek snorted at the understatement of the century

"How you feeling, are we making funeral arrangements?"

"It's actually a miracle I feel so much better! I think I might even live long enough to go to Allison's birthday drinks tomorrow night. You are still going right Der?"

"Yeah although I am still surprised she invited me"

"Oh please! You're her friend whether you realise it or not"

"Maybe - Hey, speaking of realising things, how did your dad work it out?"

"He may have seen the video you sent, anyway lots of rest needed BYE DER"

"STILES!" Stiles disconnected the call to the sound of Derek's angry growls.

Pulling on his jeans Stiles dialled another number, partly because he needed to make the call but mainly to delay Derek calling back.

"Scotty Dude all healed! Only one problem, I don't have a present you gotta help me out man"

"Sure I'm going to the mall before the party anyway you should come"

"awesome! Meet you there!" Stiles happily spent the rest of the day planning his outfit and playfully dodging Derek's calls

**I'm not picking up until you promise not to roar down the phone at me!**

**_You better make this up to me Stiles!_ **

**How am I supposed to do that?**

**_Return the favour? Send me a video_ **

Oh yeah this was a day well spent.

Stiles pulled the jeep into the mall parking lot the following day when he caught sight of Scott and Isaac leant near the door, groaning Stiles found a space opposite the entrance and jumped. "Yay now I get to spend the day as the third wheel" Stiles glared accusingly at Scott for not telling him it was a couples trip to the mall.

"you wont" Isaac snapped at Stiles earning a mildly reproachful look from his boyfriend but before Scott could diffuse the situation Stiles was jumping back to his own defence.

"Ooh really?" He began pointing at each of them in turn "One....Two....Threeee"

"Four" Isaac cut in pointing triumphantly over Stiles' shoulder, Turning to see where Isaac was pointing Stiles watched Derek saunter across the parking lot obviously having parked further away to reduce the chances of someone damaging his precious car. Stiles could only hope Isaac was too busy gloating to notice the way Stiles' heart definitely skipped a beat and Scott....well Scott barely noticed his own heart beat let alone anyone else's. Not wanting to give Isaac the satisfaction of admitting he was right Stiles simply turned and headed into the mall with the wolves following closely behind.

After spending over an hour traipsing around the mall listening to Scott and Isaac bicker over various present ideas and having to put his foot _way_ down when they suggested they go to Ann Summers for inspiration Stiles finally found himself at a clothes shop where he could get a new top Allison had asked for. Stiles couldn't hold back from touching the soft looking fabric in front of him; the shirt was long sleeved with a sweeping neck line, thick bands of pale pink and cream ran in stripes over the fabric providing a striking background to the graphic in the centre of the chest. The outline of Harley Quin's face, including large bubble expanding from her pursed lips, was done in a metallic rose pink and captioned with "mad love" in slanted letters.

"you really think Ali would like that" Isaac scoffed, this time Scott's look of admonishment stopped Isaac from further criticising Stiles choice and allowed Scott to take the lead on directing Stiles' attention elsewhere.

"It's just a bit loose, Allison tends to wear clothes a bit more fitted to stop the bow strings catching on it, plus I don't think shes watched a superhero film in her life, but it would be great for the female version of you" Scott beamed kind heartedly at his friend before dragging him further into the store and to something he thought his girlfriend may actually like.

Even with Isaac and Scott's input it still took another 40 minutes to finalise a decision, no that wasn't right, _BECAUSE_ of Scott and Isaac's input it had taken 40 minutes to finalise a decision! Stiles felt shell shocked when he finally escaped the store only to realise they must have sacrificed Derek to the shelving at some point, unfortunately Stiles was far too hungry to care right now. Stiles headed straight to the food court in search of a decent burger....hell even a barely passable burger would do; if any of his shopping companions tried to stop him getting food he would eat THEM. It wasn't long until Scott, Isaac and eventually Derek joined him at his table all laden down with food and shopping bags.

"Whatchugether?" Stiles garbled around a mouth full of curly fries, thankfully Derek seemed to be as fluent in curly fry as Stiles was in eyebrow.

"I got her some bath stuff" Derek looked awfully smug about his purchases.

"oh" Isaac grimaced as he spoke before catching the pointed looks coming from either side of him and the slightly disheartened expression from his alpha "I mean oh! Yeah! Bath stuff!" there was a reason Isaac wasn't an actor and Stiles rolled his eyes internally at the less than convincing performance.

"S'alot" Unfortunately Derek didn't seem to be fluent in 'burger'.

"huh?"

Stiles swallowed before repeating himself "That many bags, it's a lot of bath stuff"

"Yeah well maybe I got some things for me too!" Derek suddenly seemed very interested in his own meal and subconciously moved the bags away from Stiles' reach with his feet.

Everyone finally headed back to their cars agreeing to meet at the bar later that was until Stiles got a text from Derek saying he would pick him up. Stiles grinned to himself and sent back an acknowledgement before heading home to get changed.

Stiles was sat nervously on the stairs with his hair carefully gelled and a gift bag in his grasp when his dad approached him from the kitchen.

"What time are you going to be home tonight?"

"Well actually I was thinking of just sleeping over at S-"

"Let me stop you there, if you are honest with me and tell me where you are really thinking of sleeping tonight I may just say yes but if you lie to me not only will I find out but I will say no and I will continue to say no until the end of time are we clear?"

"Derek's, I was hoping I could sleep at Derek's tonight" Stiles worried his bottom lip whilst his dad contemplated him for a moment.

"Be safe" Noah said, finally putting his son out of his misery. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Noah reached out from where he stood and swung it open without thinking, suddenly face to face with Derek he froze before forcing out a garbled and stilted greeting whilst vaguely aware of Stiles falling down laughing behind him. Apparently it was still too soon to move past the Derek wank video incident.

"you look stunning" Derek crowded into Stiles' space before capturing his mouth in a languid kiss.

"better get this out you system now big guy we are gonna have an audience for the rest of the night" Derek looked crestfallen at Stiles' words "Hey, I've already said I'm ok with it haven't I? Now come on lets get going before the way your ass looks in these jeans convinces me otherwise"

When they arrived at the bar they were greeted by a rather tipsy Alison wedged between, more like on top of, Scott and Isaac in a decent sized booth. Opposite them was Erica and Boyd next to Lydia and Jackson, so apparently they were the last to arrive.

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY" Alison shrieked, arms thrown in the air, as Stiles and Derek grabbed chairs to join them.

"Yes and the birthday champagne was clearly a bad idea" Scott informed them solemnly "I will never understand how someone who can drink their body weight in vodka has been bested by a few glasses of champagne!"

"S'the bubbles" Alison responded seriously "Hey! Bubbles! That's what we should call you" She prodded Scott's chest for emphasis.

"Why? Because of my bubbly personality?" Scott grinned in amusement at his girlfriends antics

"no because of your amazing bubble butt" Isaac snickered from behind Allison

"noooo" Alison slurred waving away Isaac's suggestion "Tha's Derek!"

"Wahell how about we get you some coffee" Stiles jumped up to order the drinks whilst Derek's ears flooded an endearing shade of red. When Stiles placed the mug in front of Alison she pouted and squirmed down into her seat.

"S'not fair, Don't want coffee I want SHOTS, S'ma birfday"

"Ali you can have shots later" Lydia promised doing an astounding impression of being sincere "just drink your coffee and then you can open some presents"

Alison squealed and took a large gulp from her cup before holding our her hands expectantly. As Scott and Isaac had already given Alison their presents Lydia decided to go first; presenting the birthday girl with a stylish gift bag containing high quality make up, this was followed by Erica's gift of leather bag and boots and Stiles' clumsily wrapped bodice style top. Alison enthusiastically thanked each person before showing the gifts to Scott and Isaac as if they hadn't just seen her unwrap them, luckily the coffee did seem to be taking effect by the time Alison had been through her gifts more than once.

Eventually Derek stood up and placed a large, ribbon bound, box in front of Alison. The box was cream and made from thick cardboard on the lid, in thick black letters, Derek had written 'hunter's recovery kit'. Inside was a multitude of products, all organised into other boxes or trays and clearly labelled including sections such as 'clean up', 'aches and pains' and 'injuries'. The products themselves included body scrubs, massage oils, creams, lotions and many more; these weren't the type found in any old cosmetic shop these were the kind of things used by professional athletes to help them remain in peak condition. After an awestruck thank you Alison began pulling out each product and inspecting it closely, Derek took the opportunity to excuse himself and get another drink. It was only when Alison was going through the 'hair care' section for the third time (Because running through the woods causes split ends thank you very much Jackson!) Stiles realised Derek still hadn't returned, deciding to go and investigate Stiles quietly slipped away from the table.

It was actually very easy to spot Derek when Stiles headed over to the bar area, He was leant against the wall in the far corner a position which was previously blocked by the large stone pillar a few feet from their booth. As Stiles continued to wind his way through the crowd he also caught sight of the reason Derek hadn't returned to the table; that reason being about a foot shorter than Stiles with pink streaked hair and a dress cut so low Stiles actually marvelled how her tits stayed inside it. The caged animal look on Derek's face had Stiles pushing past people much more forcefully.

"Like I said I'm flattered but I'm not really interested" Derek tried to step around the woman but she simply moved into his space and crowded him closer to the wall.

"Oh I'm sure there is something I can do to change your mind" suddenly there were fingers pushing under his shirt and grazing his abs; Derek wanted to take a step back but he was already pressed against the wall.

"you can start by taking your hands off him, before I make you" A very angry Stiles stepped up beside them; his voice raised enough to catch the attention of those closest to them and hopefully the bar staff.

"Make me? Didn't your daddy ever teach you never to hit a woman" scorn dripped from every syllable.

"No what my dad taught me was how to defend myself, or my friends when they are being attacked or, in this case, sexually assaulted"

"Oh please!" the woman scoffed, although she had thankfully removed her hands from under Derek's shirt "How is this sexual assault? Don't you think he could easily stop me if he really wanted to?"

"So not fighting back equals consent in your books" it was Stiles' turn to scoff "He has asked you to let him return to his friends, he has told you he isn't interested and yet you have backed him into a corner and put your hands on him against his will. If this was the other way around I'm sure you would be the first person to object! Now if you refuse to back off I _WILL_ make you" Stiles practically hissed the words and stepped towards the woman threateningly.

"I think you need to leave" a voice from behind the bar spoke coldly.

"Yes! Thank you! This guy is threatening me!" the look of victory quickly dropped of her face when the bar man looked expectantly at her and she realised it wasn't Stiles being kicked out. With a huff she flounced away and the barman returned to serving customers as if nothing had happened. Stiles was still seething but tried to calm himself as he turned to face Derek.

"you ok?" Refusing to meet his gaze Derek nodded absently before wrapping his arms around himself, gently Stiles guided him out of the side door away from the teeming bar and into a secluded alley way.

"Talk to me Der"

"What is wrong with me? Why can't...why do they....what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing wrong with you at all, it was her choice to be an asshole not yours"

"But it's not like she's the first one"

"No and she might not be the last one, unfortunately, but that still doesn't make it your fault ok? Bad people existing in the world doesn't make you any less good" Derek nodded with a bit more conviction this time although still didn't relax his arms. Stiles moved closer and rested his hand on Derek's still folded forearm.

"Der?"

"I still feel like she's touching me" Derek whispered, grimacing as if tasting something unpleasant.

"Where?" Derek laced his fingers with Stiles' and pushed them under his shirt, taking the hint Stiles began to slowly slide his hands over Derek's bare skin. Starting at the waistband of his jeans and moving up to his pecks in large sweeps before trailing them back down and starting again.

"Better?" Suddenly Stiles was lifted and pressed firmly against the brick wall, Derek capturing his mouth in a searing kiss as his hands continue to wander. Grazing his fingertips over Derek's nipples and scratching at his shoulders Stiles was suddenly desperately wishing Derek's shirt was no longer a barrier.

"Uh, Derek? I uh hate to interrupt but have you seen Stiles? He went to get a drink and now no one can find him" There was no way Scott could see Stiles with Derek pressed against him like he was but what else could they do? Let Scott continue to search for his not missing best friend? Not cool.

Derek stepped back carefully and let Stiles drop back to the floor, "Hey there Scott" Stiles tried his hardest not to look guilty, he hadn't been doing anything wrong after all before Derek and Stiles could disentangle themselves completely Erica strode out the door.

"Hey Scott did you find him-" pausing for a moment to take in the show she spun on her heal and wrenched the door open. "Jackson pay up! They were screwing in the alley!"

"We were not!" Stiles rushed past a still gawping Scott and into the bar, Derek nonchalantly following behind him, as they approached the table Jackson looked up sceptically.

"Stilinski! Erica is trying to convince me you and Derek were fucking in the alley..." 

"We were not fucking! We were just making out a little"

"A little??" Erica shrieked "You were practically dry humping! Scott can back me up"

Isaac's face appeared from behind Alison, who had taken full residence of his lap, and scanned the crowds "Where is Scott?"

"Still in the alley, I think we broke him" Stiles shrugged apologetically.

"Dammit, someone watch the birthday girl" Isaac carefully slid his drunk girlfriend onto the booth seat whilst he went to retrieve his traumatised boyfriend, at least this wasn't the weirdest night he'd had.

The rest of the night was spent with Derek and Stiles answering questions about their relationship and the group trying to convince Alison she didn't need more shots whilst Erica tried to sneak them too her for fun. By the time Stiles climbed into Derek's Camaro he was sleepy and pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol. So much for there secret, still tonight was a good night.


End file.
